Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic rolling-cut shears.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, there are two kinds of rolling-cut shears: mechanical shears and hydraulic shears.
The mechanical shears are bulky, require high machining and assembling accuracy, have complex transmission system, high power consumption, high production, operation, and maintenance costs.
The hydraulic shears include two horizontally disposed hydraulic cylinders configured to drive the linkage mechanism. The two hydraulic cylinders are controlled by a servo control system, which requires high-level hardware to ensure the stability of the control system. Thus, the hydraulic shears are expensive and costly to maintain.